


wizard 101

by Boogie_senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angelic Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Bottom Kagami, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aomine Daiki, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Aomine, Wizard AU, apprentice aomine, wizard kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_senpai/pseuds/Boogie_senpai
Summary: Kagami is an experienced wizard, have mastered the arts of alchemy, magic, the summoning of beasts and many other arcane schools. But now he has a problem he can’t deal with: his young apprentice isn’t focused, and he seems to have a crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something new.
> 
> enjoy

Kagami sigh for the last time, he just couldn't deal with it anymore, he thought he could, but in the end, he couldn't deal with it anymore, his younger apprentice never took anything seriously and just tried to flirt with him the whole time they had a lecture to go over with.

  
" aomine, can you just do the spell already." said Kagami as he looked at the tanned man who was just starting at the redhead ass the whole time.

  
" but Kagami, your ass is better to look at then to learn some spells from a book, instead of teaching me a spell on how to fight off monsters, teach me one that will make you fall in love with me." said the blue haired boy.

 

Kagami sighs again and rolled his eyes. " that not happening kid, now take this seriously, your parents are expecting you to master at least some things, while I'm teaching you."

 

  
" you know my plan is to keep my job, and you're also underage, " said the redhead as he got another book from the shelf, and look at the spells that the book has.

  
" age doesn't matter when it comes to love." said aomine as he got closer to the red head. and got Kagami's hand in his hands, he looks up that the redhead. but Kagami pulls away from aomine and puts the book in his hands instead.

  
"Oh, it does matter when it's the law. ahomine now stop wasting our time we have together and get some training done instead," said Kagami as he walked to get another book that can help with aomine training.

  
"tch, nice way to ruin the moment we were having bakagami." said aomine as he walked to the red head to learn shit or else his parents will kill him for not doing anything, and aomine can't die just yet after all he has a goal, and that goal is to make Kagami his.

  
it not like aomine need the help to learn things either, he was a bright student at the academy and everyone knew that even Kagami, but when he first saw the redhead he fell in love with him at first sight so he made a plan to have extra lessons with the redhead.

  
and to also make the redhead his while he was learning new things under him, but Kagami did have a point. aomine was underage he was only 17 and Kagami was 20 and that can cost Kagami a lot of problems as a teacher, and the last thing aomine need is to have the person he fell for, take away from him. so he will do everything in his power to make sure nothing happens to Kagami.

 

" aomine." said Kagami as he looked at the blue hair teen. " hey are you even listening to me."

  
aomine snap out of his thoughts and looked at the redhead, and he could tell that Kagami was pissed, aomine should really stop daydreaming every time he with the redhead. he can see it in those red eyes that Kagami really wants to beat his ass.

  
"Sorry, I was in my own world." said aomine as he scratches the back of his head and laugh a little, Kagami sigh for the hundred time and looked at the clock on the wall.

  
" when are you not in your own world, really you should stop wasting my time if all you're going to do is daydream and be lazy all the time", said Kagami.

  
" Hey, I said sorry don't need to be rude." said aomine as he narrowed his eyes at the redhead, he made be hot and good looking but aomine doesn't take shit from no one even someone he crushing on. just then the bell rang, which meant their training was over.

  
" in the end, we didn't go over anything but spells, and our time ran out, aomine pack up your things, so you're not late for your next class. make sure you don't slack off you hear me," said Kagami as he walked out the door, and left aomine all alone in the training room

  
" I don't even slack off, baka." said aomine as he got his things really and put the books in his bag and walked out of the training room. " in the end I didn't get to pull a move on you" said aomine to himself as he let out a laugh. " whatever next time I will get you for sure." he said as he walked to his next class.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko and kise make an appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say a lot of you wanted this story to continued so I am doing what the people want.  
> BUT!!  
> I am really busy with life so I don't know when I will post here, so please be patient with me and my story I will upload when I have some free time like today lol  
> anyways enjoy

"Oh, aomine-kun your not late, this time." said kuroko in an emotionless voice as he was reading a book and sitting down on his desk.

 

 

"hah? what the hell do you mean this time Tetsu." said aomine as he took the seat next to his friend. "I'm  not always late."

 

 

"How did your train with Kagami-kun go, did you really train or were you trying to go on a date with him again." said kuroko as he closes his book and made eye contact with dark blue eyes.

 

 

"Tch. shut up. I failed like always, but I’m not going to give up on him. Not that easy.” Said Aomine who had a smirk on his face.

 

Kuroko let out a sigh. “Aomine-kun, you know your parent paid a lot of money so you can get better at spells, and not just use your physical ability and stamina, they want you to master your mental strength, to also see if you have some technical tricks that can help you out and most of all to master a special ability. Which is why they haired Kagami-kun and made you his apprentice, after all, he is from the Kagami clan who are really good at all of those.”

 

Aomine looked in front of the class, and close his eyes. He knew that. He knew that his father wanted Aomine to become someone better who can take over after him, at first he father like how he was with his strength, but his mother was another story, she didn’t think strength was the only thing to go by that you also will need a brain at some point so now he taking extra class.

 

At first, he didn’t like it, he thought it was a waste of time, but when he saw who was going to teach him, Aomine fell hard for Kagami. At first, he thought he wanted to have a one-night stand, but Kagami wasn’t making easy for him, he made Aomine train his ass off until he drops dead from the overwork. He, later on, started to have fun hanging out with Kagami. He wonders something for a very long time, did Kagami like spending time with him...Just then Aomine was taken out of his thought when the teacher walked in to begin the lecture for the class.

 

**

 

Aomine let out a yawn. “Aww, man thank god its lunch time. I’m hungry.” The tan teen got out his lunch and sat down next to kuroko who was already eating his food.

 

“you sound like you went through something bad aomine-kun.”

 

“I did.” Said Aomine as he took a bite of his sandwich his mother made for him. “I pretty much got, alchemy and summoning beast down. Elemental is still in progress as well as Metal magic still something that I need to work on, and also arcane magic. Armor magic and weapon magic are a piece of cake.”

 

“so your mother right. Your not good with magic that you have to use your mind on. I feel bad for Kagami-kun who has to deal with this.” Said  Kuroko as he took a sip of his water.

 

“You make it sound like a bad thing here.” Said aomine.

 

“kurokocchi, Aominecchi!! You don’t mind if I join you.” Said kise was cheerfully running to them.

 

“I mind kise.”

 

“same here. Kise-kun.”  

 

Both aomine and kuroko said at the same time. As they looked at their blonde friend. “gah, you guys are so mean!” kise said in a fake hurt voice was a fake hurt face. “you hurt my feelings you know.” Said kise as he sat next to kuroko. Then looked at aomine. “ so how did it go with kagamicchi today.” The blonde had a smirk on his face.

 

“none of your business.” Said aomine.

 

“so mean, Aominecchi, I'm your friend. You should tell me everything that goes on in your life!”

 

“hell no.” said aomine as he took another bite of his food, he then turns always from kise and looked at his left that when his eyes caught of a glance of red hair. It as Kagami he was laughing and smiling. Aomine really did like when he saw him smile and laugh like that it made his insides feel funny. Without him realizing it a smile creep up on his face, but it disappears when he saw that someone who wasn’t him but their arm around Kagami. Aomine smile drop.

 

Who the hell was that guy who was hugging Kagami? Aomine looked closer he had eyes that were gray-black, and he has slick, black hair and one longer side-swept fringe that covers his left eye. He has a mole under his right eye. And was wearing the same uniform like the teachers here. Who the hell was he because Aomine hasn’t seen him around, this is the first time he saw him.

 

“Who the hell is he?” Aomine said a little too loud which made kuroko and kise turn and looked at him, and then at the direction Aomine face was facing.

 

“Oh, him. He the new teacher for alchemy class. Himuro Tetsuya,  I think was his name.” said kise.

 

“What happens to the other teacher?” Said Aomine.

 

“Something about a family member so she had to leave the country to go back home. So he took over for her. I hear he a master at alchemy, even I think the same rank as Kagami- Kun or better.” Said kuroko.

 

Aomine glance at kuroko but then his attention went back to Kagami as he heard him laughing again  at something that, that Himuro guy was saying, Aomine first thought of the guy is that he doesn’t like him at all, and another thing he needs to get Kagami always from him as possible or get the guy always from Kagami as possible.

 

Just then the bell for the next class to begin and it was just Aomine luck his next class was after all alchemy. What a lucky day it was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what you guys think!?  
> what will aomine do in alchemy class.   
> to be continued !!
> 
> MKAY BYE!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine and himuro dont really get along at all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here a new chapter sorry for the long wait!!  
> enjoy  
> if there are mistakes i will fix them later so bear with them for a while

Aomine made his way to his next class, of course he wasn’t so happy at all. Just went he got to the door he saw all the girls all over the guy desk asking him questions and him answering them with a nice smile on his ugly face. Okay maybe Aomine was just over-reacting the man wasn’t ugly at all. He had a pretty face, maybe even better than kise. But still in Aomine eyes he was ugly and will always be an ugly face.

 

“Okay, everyone please sit down so we can start class. I will answer your question when this hour is over.” Said the man the girls listen and went to their chairs. Aomine also head to his, but put his head down on the desk. He didn’t feel like listening to him so he will take a nap instead. But the minute he put his head down and close his eyes.

 

Something hit his head, he put his head up and saw that pretty-face bastard was in front of him. With a smile on his poker face. “Aomine-kun, I don’t like it when students sleep in my class. So please sit up straight and listen. Or you can just walk out.”

 

Aomine gave him a nasty look, but Himuro didn’t pay it any mind to it didn’t and he just gave him a kind smile, which Aomine didn’t like at all. So he got up to leave but Himuro words stop him from moving.

 

“Of course if you do leave my class, I will have to tell taiga, about it that one of his apprentice didn’t wanted to learn in here.” Said Himuro, which piss off Aomine the way he said Kagami first name really rub him the wrong way, but he couldn’t hit him right now. He knew he will get in trouble and then Satsuki will yelled at him, his parents and tetsu will lecture him. And Kagami will yell and lecture him for doing something stupid like punching a teacher.

 

So Aomine did the second best thing. He hostile looked at Himuro and sat back down on his chair. Which Himuro smile and walked back to the front of the class. Not caring that Aomine was sending him bad vibes the minute he turn around.

 

“Now then, my name is Himuro Tatsuya and I will be your alchemy teacher for the time begin.” Said Himuro as he made eye contact with Aomine. “I hope we can all get along this semesters.” Aomine just rolled his eyes. He will have to play nice for the meantime. Just then something hit him. How did he know that Kagami was teaching him? Aomine looked at Himuro and wonder how he knows Kagami.

 

**

 

The bell rang telling the students that class were over and they were done for the day. Aomine got his books in his bag and saw that some girls were still talking to him asking him dumb questions, really those girls will acted so dumb just to get someone with a pretty face attention.

 

That how they were with kise. They gave him food, and made him things and kise being the kind cheerful person he is took it with a smile, which made the girls crazy, but of course kise didn’t care about any of them. After all he was dating tetsu since middle school, but they kept it hidden until tetsu was really to open up. Just when Aomine was about to open the door to leave, it open before he could reach it. And he came face to face with none other than his crush Kagami. Kagami stop and was only inches always from Aomine face. They stand like that for a while. Aomine face was going red but you couldn’t tell from his tanned skin.

 

“Oh. Aomine.” Said Kagami surprise to see Aomine. Which Aomine found weird but shake it off. And smirk at the redhead.

 

“What? Scared that I wasn’t going to go afterschool turning so you came for me. I’m happy Kagami that you care so much about Me.” said Aomine in roguish voice

 

“Huh? Didn’t you get my text? Today there will be no training you can have the day off. Until Monday we will continued.” Said Kagami.

 

Aomine pause what he was doing and took out his phone. And saw the text that Kagami was talking about. He was about to speak until a voice he didn’t like at all beat him to it.

 

“Oh. Taiga your early.” Said Himuro.

 

“Yo, Tatsuya.” Said Kagami with a smile on his face. Which Aomine noticed and didn’t like that, that smile wasn’t for him but for someone else who he didn’t like at all. Aomine glare at Himuro. This was just another reason to hate the guy more.

 

“I didn’t want to waste time, but I see that you’re busy with your students, so I will wait outside. Until you’re done” Said Kagami as he saw some girls still around Himuro.

 

“Oh, no it’s okay we were already done talking. Right ladies.” Said Himuro which made the girls nodded and wave goodbye as they left the classroom. “Come on taiga I won’t be going anywhere anything soon I am here to stay for the meantime.”

 

“Right. Okay then Aomine. I will see you on Monday and stay out of trouble understand Me.” said Kagami as he walked out the room with Himuro behind him. Aomine made eye contact with Himuro. Himuro stop walking and turn around to look at Aomine.

 

“I will see you on Monday Aomine-kun and please don’t sleep in my class next time or I will make you do more work than what you have to.”

 

Aomine didn’t say anything and watch as they both left him in the classroom alone. Aomine tightens his fist and punched the wall hard taking out all his anger he didn’t know he had inside him until his first touch the wall.

 

He had a pained looked in his eyes but also a scowling look on his face. He took his hand always from the wall. And noticed that he was bleeding a little bit, but ignore it. He got his bag and walked out of the class. He had a wrathful look in his eyes. He didn’t like how Kagami treat him.

 

Did he cancel their training so he could spend some time with that Himuro guy? The thought of that really annoyed Aomine to no end. Who the hell was that guy to Kagami? How close were they with each other? Was he more important to Kagami then Aomine was to him. Then Aomine had a woeful feeling inside of him. Was that guy Kagami lover? Something inside Aomine broken, as he thought about that possible.

 

As he got out of the school gates it started to rain a little. Aomine let out a sigh as the water hit him and his clothes. He didn’t bring anything to stop himself from getting wet so he walked all the way home soaked wet. He knows the minute we get home his mother will yell at him for getting wet and how he will catch a cold.

 

Not that Aomine cares after what just happen he could care less if he gets cold, what he wants to know is what going on between Kagami and that Himuro guy. He remembers they were both calling each other by their first names. Which didn’t make Aomine happy at all. It looks like he will have to get some info about this Himuro guy and he knew just the person to go to. So he took a different turn instead of going home.

 

Aomine might have lost the battle but not the war. He wasn’t going to give up on Kagami so easy to anyone after all. In Aomine mind Kagami belong to him and no one else. And if someone wanted to go after his Kagami, they would have to fight Aomine to the death for him. And Aomine wasn’t going to back down so easily. He was known to go all out with anything that comes his way with a good fight. Little did he know that? Kagami and Himuro didn’t have that kind of relationship that Aomine things they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you all think!?  
> next chapter will be up when I have time so please wait for it  
> thank you  
> Mkay bye

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't know if I will leave it like this or continued it 
> 
> I guess it all depends if you guys want to know what happens with these two dorks lol
> 
> Mkay bye


End file.
